The Fight between 3 beautiful Sailor Soldiers and Mr Popo
by TheRequester
Summary: Some random story I wrote for a class assignment. I hope you enjoy!


**I had to write a story for class so I wrote this, such a perfect DBZ fanficiton right?**

* * *

><p>The Fight between 3 beautiful Sailor Soldiers and Mr. Popo<p>

Jacqui finally made it to Los Angeles, the biggest city in California, she did not enjoy the turbulence plane driving. This field trip was about going to LA's Applebee's that was known for its great food and then the next day go to the popular amusement park. All kids were excited but Jacqui was worried this may not work because there are only two chaperones on this trip. Jacqui quickly left the group to make reservations for the hotel, which the adults did not do, and got them a fancy hotel to stay in. And now she can feel like she's super important. When Jacqui came back she went to the first adult, "I finally feel like I'm an important person other than a Sailor Scout, right Vegeta?"

The chaperone rolled his eyes, he was too busy braiding his hair. He then proceeded to add bow ties and candy hair clips to add style, "Oh please. You're only important as a Sailor Scout, Jacqui."

"VEGETA!" cried Piccolo slapping him, "Don't get all sassy with Jacqui!" he did a neck roll. Piccolo felt proud, he put on his lucky clothes which were his short shorts, hoop earrings and high heeled boots.

Vegeta whined as he rubbed his cheek, "Ow! Pic-co-lo." he said each word with sass, "Oooooh. Don't you be slapping folks around here. Don't you know its against the law to slap a-" he started skipping slowly in a fake rainbow background, "FABULOUS MAN!"

"Talk to the hand!" Piccolo rubbed his nail painted hand all over Vegeta's face.

Jacqui didn't know any other reaction than to laugh with all the other kids, the only chaperones are acting like divas from those reality TV shows. It was all fun in games until they heard stomping. "Did anyone hear that? It sounds like a stampede." one kid asked.

"Or a plane crash." said another child.

But, it was an explosion that burst from miles away they all saw it to be the infamous Mr. Popo! The children ran away slowly leaving Jacqui, Vegeta and Piccolo standing face to face with the villain. One of Jacqui's friends pulled her arm, "Come on, Jacqui! RUN!"

"Don't worry I'm coming to you soon I just gotta do something tight quick!" Jacqui yelled.

"Okay, you better be careful...it is _Mr. Popo_ after all…" he whispered and left with the other children.

Jacqui and waited until all children left and nodded and "Mr. Popo?"

His eyes widened, "What do you want?" Mr. Popo's eyes were the scariest thing about him besides the fact that he wants to blow up the City.

"I um...well WE need to use the bathroom please, so don't blow up everything!" Vegeta said before running with the rest of them to the bathroom area. Each one of them went into the stall and changed their clothes to Sailor Outfits. Because they wanted to act like they were a fantasy they put up music and did fabulous swirls getting in their clothes. Vegeta did try to bring his leg up in the air but

"We're back!" Sailor Piccolo cried running but constantly tripping on his high heeled boots. "Oopsie!" he yelled everytime he landed on his face.

Sailor Vegeta ran over to Mr. Popo and tried to land a kick to him but was thrown back by his jiggly bounce fat. He was flying into the air when he hit the ground, then he started to climb a lighting pole, "Ow, why did I underestimate the power of fat? What is its power level?" Sailor Vegeta put on his scouter and checked the power level, "Huh? ITS OVER 9000!"

"What 9000?! That must be how much he weighs, Sailor Vegeta!" Sailor Jacqui cried dodging a fat big fist came her way. The Mr. Popo jumped over Sailor Jacqui and tried to squish her but she grabbed him and in much struggle threw him off of her. He bounced once until he stopped, when he realized he was on the ground he struggled to get up from the floor.

Sailor Vegeta just happened to get his hair off and land on Mr. Popo, with a cry he jumped off of him, "TALLY HO!" He landed a kick throwing Mr. Popo up and the air and punching him. But his fat was too powerful and threw back Sailor Vegeta's arm, then Mr. Popo his grabbed the man's braids and started pulling them while trying to swing him. "WEEEE...err I mean AAAAHHHH!" he cried with fun yet in pain.

Mr. Popo threw him towards the wall, "Nobody is a better fighter than me!"

Just then, Sailor Jacqui ran up to him and tried to throw a punch but missed. She jumped back to Sailor Piccolo, "Dude! You have to fight back and help us!"

Sailor Piccolo groaned as he got up, "I can't, Sailor Jacqui baby, I just CAN'T!" he curled up into a ball and started crying.

Sailor Jacqui stood up, "Well, Mr. Popo think he's a betta' diva than you!" she had to use sass in order to get his attention.

This really got his attention, "WHAT!?" Sailor Piccolo cried standing up in anger, his pulses were now able to be seen. "NO ONE IS A BETTER DIVA THAN ME! THE PICCOLO DIVA OF FABULOUSNESS SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A DIVA-WANNABE!" Sailor Piccolo then ran straight to Piccolo and did one of his most known the 'Ain't nobody a better diva then me' slaps on his fatty face. It created waves that flowed at a quickening pace before Mr. Popo flew backwards to a wall. Sailor Piccolo put his hands to his hips, "You know better than to think that YOU'RE a better diva than ME!"

Mr. Popo struggled but ran away to the invisible car and drive away, the three cheered and changed back into their normal clothes before coming back to the group. "You know what, class?" Vegeta said, "I think our new field trip is exploring the new explosion and then Applebee's." So then they took a tour to the explosion were, when they got there three statues were being made. And they were Sailor Jacqui, Sailor Piccolo and Sailor Vegeta standing heroically.

"Oh no," Piccolo said facepalming, "You didn't get my hoop earrings right!" he tried to climb up the area but tripped on the edge from his high heeled boots.

Jacqui and Vegeta helped him up, "You make me disappointed sometimes, lets go." sighed Vegeta.

Piccolo stared at them with puppy eyes, "B-but they got my hoop earrings wrong!"

"Look," one kid said, "after our field trip is done, we'll buy you something special."

"REALLY!?" he said happily. "OH THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I LOVE CHILDREN NOW!" he started to skip the whole way to the hotel so they could put their stuff up and then went to AppleBee's.

"Its true." A brainy kid said, "this really is the best food, LA's AppleBee's is the best!"

A kid with speech issues stood up, "CHEERS FOR APPLEBEE'S, SAILOR SCOUTS, AND OUR ONLY CHAPERONES!"

All kids and two adults toasted each other's sodas and drank them. Once they finished at AppleBee's they all slept at the hotel.

"BURP!" Jacqui yelled in her sleep, "BURP BURP BURPY BURP BURP! I LOVE BURPS FOREVER AND EVER! BURPS ARE LOVE AND KISSES! BURPS ARE TASTE JUST LIKE PICCOLO HOMEMADE CANDY! BURPS ARE VEGETA'S BEAUTIFUL BRAIDS!" she continued to yell in her sleep.

Piccolo and Vegeta were singing the same song at the same time, "AIN'T NOBODY A BETTER DIVA THAN ME! I AM THE BEST DIVA THAT I COULD EVER BEEEEEE!" they sung that high and long note very off breaking some of the windows. "DIVA POWER! I HAVE DIVA POWER!"

When the morning came all kids were cranky on the bus ride to the Amusement Park but it all changed when they got there. Many kids went on roller coasters and had a great time, even Vegeta didn't scream high pitched when he was on the Ferris Wheel. Maybe he was finally acting like his age.

They were boarding the plane when all the kids gave Piccolo his gift, an afro, "AHHHHH!" he screamed happily, "AN AFRO! ITS WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED! THANKS YOU BABIES!" then they had a nice flight back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that great! I'll let you know if I get a good grade or not, which I doubt. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
